


Pants

by xara234



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fingering, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xara234/pseuds/xara234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurens is jealous, Hamilton is stubborn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pants

"Mister Lafayette, hard rock like Lancelot

I think your pants look hot

~~~

"Say it!"

"never!"

"Say it."

"fuck... you!"

"What if I do ...this?"

"shit!"

...

"...your pants look hot too, Laurens."

....

"For the record, I like you a lot"


End file.
